


Ripple in the Calmness

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Confrontations, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Political Alliances, Political Marriage, Protective Magnus Bane, Regret, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Sort of sequel to "For Peace Sake"Derek knew that if only he had stayed when Stiles asked him to, things wouldn't be so complicated. They'd be together and happy and probably thinking about adopting by now...but he hadn't stayed.And now in New York on his way to Stiles and Magnus' home.





	Ripple in the Calmness

Derek's knee bounced up and down impatiently as he waited for someone to come and greet him. He hoped it would be Stiles. His scent was all over the lavish home. It was a mix of new and settled, and it made Derek growl a bit. Stiles shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be married! But he was. And he felt partly to blame. 

Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts but he growled again when he caught scent of who was coming. It wasn't Stiles.

"Mr. Hale. Would you care for a drink?" Magnus asked as he stood in the center of the room. Though he seemed polite and kind, there was an underlining presence that had Derek's wolf on edge. 

"I doubt you have anything that would work with me. Besides, I'm here to see Stiles. Where is he?" Derek demanded. 

Magnus' eyes narrowed ever so slightly but he only smiled on. "Never underestimate what I have in my liquor cabinet, Mr. Hale. As for the whereabouts of my _husband_...I'm afraid he's busy. Now if there's anything I can do to make your visit to New York quicker, don't hesitate to ask."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and growled threateningly to Magnus. "I'm here to speak with Stiles and I won't leave until I do."

"You're making a mistake." Magnus told him. Then he scoffed and said. "Correction. You already made the mistake, and now you have to live with it. I'm sorry you missed your chance but you made a choice and you left him. We're married now. Leave New York, leave us be....doing anything about your feelings now will only upset Stiles. Haven't you done that enough?"

Derek's anger got the best of him and he leaped forward to grab Magnus by the front of his shirt and shove him against the wall. His eyes glowing, fangs baring, claws extended. 

But Magnus didn't show fear as he stared blankly back. "Leave."

* * *

 

_A Week Later_

"Does your _husband_ know you smoke?"

Stiles stopped mid-drag and turned to the speaker. For a moment he forgot how to breathe. He had known Derek had visited Beacon Hills thanks to a phone call from Scott. Stiles hadn't thought about Derek in some time...something he'd been a bit proud of considering how depressed he usually gets when he does. But it's all changed since getting married and facing the political problems alongside Magnus. 

And what was with that tone? 

It was full of judgment and something else Stiles couldn't place. 

Part of the hurt he felt from Derek's abandonment comes out as anger and he scoffs, "We live in New York. I doubt anyone knows if anyone smokes."

Derek sighed as he took a step forward and the closer he got the clearer Stiles could see him. Derek's beard has always been a part of who he was and part of his sexy appeal Stiles saw. But it was groomed and well kept. Not the story here. His beard was slightly longer than the norm, making him look like a caveman. The bags under his eyes were prominent, and said eyes just looked miserable. 

"Stiles..."

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he took a step back and a drag from his cigarette. 

"I came for you...I came to apologize....I came for a _chance_."

Stiles looked at Derek with a disbelieving incredulous look. "Are you serious? Since you recognized I have a husband, somewhere along the way you heard I got _married_. This is no _chance_!"

"Stiles, I'm sorry! I...I was scared and weak and I left you. But I know how I feel and I know how you felt...and I know you...you never stop loving someone...."

"That does't matter! How you feel, what I feel about you...it's over. I'm _married_!"

"You can get it annulled or get a divorce!"

"Are you listening to yourself, Derek?" Stiles snapped at him. He took one very long drag before dropping his cigarette and stomping on it with his foot. Letting out the smoke in a different direction, he pulled his composure together before turning to Derek. "You hurt me...I loved you. I asked you to stay. But you didn't. Am I still upset? Yes."

"But do you still love me?" Derek asked, desperation in his voice. Then he held his breath. 

"It doesn't matter because I'm not leaving Magnus." Stiles then raised his hand to stop Derek from speaking. "Whatever arguments you've come up with won't work. I love him, and even if it's not romantic it doesn't matter. Our marriage is important. You left me because you couldn't bring more shame to your family's name, you wanted to protect whatever remained...I get it. Old family, old values. So maybe you can understand my marriage."

"I don't want to understand it...it's keeping you away from me." Derek grumbled. 

"It's a union. Someone as powerful as Magnus who trained and studied and showed how his power has grown and me, a Spark tied to something like the Nemeton. I'm still part of Scott's pack, a True Alpha. He's friends with Shadowhunters and the New York pack because of Luke...times in the supernatural community are strained. People are scared. _My_ people. Those that get looked down upon, who are used, or discounted in matters of importance. We are a voice, a protection...I can't leave when Magnus and my people need me most."

"...but do you still love me?"

"I..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Small tidbit before I head to work. Please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
